criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Iced to Death
Iced to Death ''' is the twenty-second case of the game and the fourth one to take place in the district called Fairview. Plot: It was a ice skating match in the mountains. The chief said that the serial killer has kill two more parents you have arrest them soon as possible. They reached their they saw Adrian Lynn’s boyfriend murdered after the match. He was frozen to death. Julian reached their wearing a black jacket and collected the body. Adrian was send back to Grimsborough. Julian arrived in Grimsborough and gave the body. Adrian became the suspect he said that he was only my boyfriend and now he is dead and only you are my friend said Adrian to Julian. a Filipino ice skater named Alvin Nicholas was the second position holder. He said that he always won and he always won for his city and he was so rich he has boyfriend like Adrian. During the investigation, chief called the player in and said that how much it will take you to solve the murder because some people are threatening us to solve the murder until sunset. They were doing hurry to solve the murder . The third suspect was Adrian ‘s brother Greg he said that he really knew the victim. Gregory said that his parents were out of country they were in England. Adrian and Gre did,not go because Adrian has exams and Gregory have third years exams. So they both were busy . He said that Jason and Adrian were besties when I went to my friends Adrian stays home and then he I stay home to take care of home. In Chapter 2, Julian duty was off and it was Hasuro turn because Julian has to recover Adrian from this shock. Hasuro said to do hurry beca someone threaten them to solve the murder until sunset. The fourth suspect was Cynthia Rayman she was a CNN reporter.She has reported the murder she said that she has to report every murder and she was tired all the day doing this. The last suspect was the commentator Clive Baldwin he said that he was all day speaking on these sports and he became tired to speak all the day. In Chapter 3,they interrogated Adrian again he said that he has recovered and want to spend one day out of city. So he has gone to Los Angeles to feel good.In the end they finally arrested the Filipino ice skater Alvin Nicholas for the murder upon admitting everything blackout the killer ran away Hasuro runs for him and caught him and the light suddenly came through. He said that I was the best ice skater no one can take my position if anybody could come I Would set fire on him. He said that Alvin was performing well and win the match. So when he came to the lockers taking out his clothes from the locker before murdering Alvin eats a spice and then put into his eyes and froze him with a nitrogen gun. Alvkn said that he is dead and he will get more fame and money he have preceded in his plan Judge Hall sentenced him to 45 years in prison with no parole and he will sent to the 20th century prison. During AI, they got a mysterious call from some one and said that I will kill you and your department. Hasuro reported it to the chief and he said that it was a call from Serial Killer . Cynthia was reporting on the TV that a singer has been murder inside a ampitheater. Victim: '''Jason Bloom (found dead in the lockers room) Murder Weapon: Nitrogen Gun Killer: Alvin Nicholas Suspects: Adrian Lynn (Townsvile) Victim’s Boyfriend Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats spicy food * The Suspect eats cherry liquor chocolates Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has a tattoo Alvin Nicholas Filipino Ice skater Suspect ‘s Profile * The Suspect eats spicy food * The Suspect smokes cigarettes * The Suspect eats cherry liquor chocolates Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has a tattoo * The Suspect wears light blue Gregory Lynn Adrian’s brother Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats spicy food * The Suspect smokes cigarettes Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has a tattoo * The Suspect wears light blue Cynthia Rayman CNN reporter Suspect's Profile * The Suspect eats cherry liquor chocolates Clive Baldwin Commentor Suspect’s Profile * The Suspect eats spicy food * The Suspect smokes cigarettes Suspect’s Appearance * The Suspect has a tattoo * The Suspect wears light blue Crime Scenes: Killer's Profile: * The Killer eats spicy food * The Killer smokes cigarettes * The Killer eats cherry liquor chocolates * The Killer has a tattoo * The Killer wears light blue Category:All Fanmade Cases